Tęsknota
by Hanayome
Summary: Doradca Hokage rozłożył się na ladzie jej sklepu, szukając miejsca, w którym mógłby w spokoju pooglądać chmury. Krótkie spotkanie dało początek zdarzeniom, których on będzie żałował do końca życia. Trzydziestoletni shinobi żyjący w nowym świecie zaczynają tęsknić za dawnymi czasami. Nic nie jest już takie jak kiedyś. Nawet oni sami.


To zaczęło się wiosną, gdy woda wzbierała w strumieniach, drzewa wypuszczały pierwsze pąki, ptaki wyprawiały swoje gody, shinobi nie wracali z misji, a dzieci zaczynały Akademię Ninja. To był rok podobny do wszystkich pozostałych, tyle że zrobiło się jeszcze biedniej. Czas pokoju wszystkim dawał się we znaki. Drobni rabusie byli tylko powojennymi niedobitkami, do pracy zaś potrzebowano raczej szpiegów i ochroniarzy. Najczęściej jednak nie był potrzebny nikt. A już na pewno nie broń.

– Czy ty czasem przestajesz narzekać? – zapytała go kiedyś TenTen. – Masz ciepłą posadkę u boku Uzumakiego. Czego więcej chcesz?

– Spokoju. – Doradca Hokage wyćwiczonym ruchem wygładził kozią bródkę. – Ty masz mnóstwo czasu na gapienie się w chmury.

– A ty masz dość pieniędzy, żeby móc to robić w spokoju. Zamienimy się?

Nie było tajemnicą, że się jej nie przelewa. TenTen dzień w dzień przesiadywała w tym swoim sklepiku, konserwując niepotrzebne nikomu żelastwo. Żelastwo, które teraz było tylko wspomnieniem starych, dobrych czasów…

– Nie byłam na misji od wieków.

– Nie ma zbyt wielu przydziałów… – jako doradca Hokage poczuł, że oskarżenie wycelowane zostało bezpośrednio w niego. – A jeśli już to…

– To potrzebni są szpiedzy.

Zamilkli. Stopa Shikamaru kołysała się w górę i w dół, gdy prawie leżał na ladzie sklepiku TenTen. Zrzucił na podłogę kilka kunai siadając, a ona nie fatygowała się ich podnieść. Wiedział, co działo się pod na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami niemłodej już kobiety. Wiedział o czym myśli.

– Nie wiesz, jak potoczyłoby się życie, gdyby on tutaj był.

Spięła się, ale na jej twarzy pozostawał nadal ten sam niewzruszony wyraz. W końcu wypuściła wolno powietrze, a wszystko w jej środku uspokoiło się. Wróciła ze świata wspomnień.

– Nienawidziłby tego świata.

Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy poszli ze sobą do łóżka. Z początku nie skojarzyła tego faktu z otrzymanym następnego dnia przydziałem. Sytuacja jednak powtarzała się.

.

.

– Jak Shikadai radzi sobie w akademii?

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wyciągając nos z jej pachnących miętą włosów. Patrzył teraz na ścianę, choć jego ramię wciąż leżało pod nagimi plecami kobiety.

Nie musiała na niego patrzeć, żeby stwierdzić, że zrobił minę która bezgłośnie mówiła, że wszystko to jest „kłopotliwe".

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, ona miała już inny temat:

– Od kiedy żeby dostać misję, trzeba się przespać z kimś z otoczenia Hokage?

Oswobodził ramię i usiadł na łóżku, zasłaniając strategiczne miejsca prześcieradłem. Przez chwilę siedział tak, z podkurczonymi nogami i spuszczoną głową, sprawiając wrażenie, że odpowiedź wymaga od niego wielkiego wysiłku.

– Te dwie sprawy nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego.

.

.

Nie drążyła tematu, ale przerwała tę znajomość na płaszczyźnie łóżkowej. Bywała u niego w domu, pijała zieloną herbatę z Temari, czasem nawet trenowała z Shikadaim. Zwykle po takich spotkaniach dostawała przydział. Shikamaru musiał sobie tylko o niej przypomnieć.

Duma czasem dawała o sobie znać. W takich chwilach TenTen upominała się, że dumą nie napełni lodówki ani nie opłaci rachunków. Paskudne było tylko to, że czuła się lepiej z myślą, że dostaje przydziały za sypianie z Narą.

TenTen patrzyła na swoich przyjaciół w szczęśliwych związkach, mających własne rodziny i nie potrafiła pozbyć się wrażenia, że w oczach tych ludzi jest tylko starą panną, która sobie nie radzi. Bezdzietną trzydziestką, kurczowo trzymającą się wspomnień. Samotną i pokonaną przez życie. Zawsze chciałaś być jak Tsunade, więc masz… – myślała czasem. – Masz ci los.

Ale nie mogła porównywać się do pani Tsunade. W przeciwieństwie do niej, TenTen naprawdę była nieudacznikiem. I właśnie dlatego nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek się nad nią litował. Inni jakoś radzili sobie w nowym świecie. Ona także powinna.

Problem polegał na tym, że jej świat został pogrzebany na polu bitwy.

.

.

To nigdy nie dotyczy ciebie. Jesteś wiernym mężem, dobrym ojcem, szanowanym obywatelem, doskonałym shinobi. Wydaje ci się, że siebie znasz. Że wiesz do czego jesteś zdolny. Znasz tę kobietę, która jest twoją żoną. Znasz ją od wieków i jesteś pewien, że za nic w świecie nie chciałbyś jej zranić. Nie chciałbyś jej rozczarować. Przecież ją kochasz i nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłbyś czegoś, czego nie mogłaby ci wybaczyć.

Jednak czasem jest tak, że tę drugą kobietę również znasz od wieków, tylko na jakiś czas o niej zapomniałeś. Byłeś zajęty przeżywaniem swojego życia. Pewnego dnia wpadacie na siebie zupełnie przypadkowo i od słowa do słowa lądujecie w łóżku. Lądujecie w nim, choć nigdy wcześniej nic nie wskazywało na to, że właśnie ta droga jest wam pisana…

Naznaczona śladami po dawnych ranach skóra była jak pergamin, na którym spisano historię życia tej kobiety. Blizny układały się w zawiłą mapę sukcesów i porażek, radości i zazdrości, miłości i rozczarowań... Shikamaru zaś szukał drogi. Spokojnie i metodycznie, jakby przesuwał po jej ciele kolejne tabliczki do gry w shogi. A ona chłonęła każdy z pocałunków nasiąkając cielesną bliskością mężczyzny.

Czy to nostalgia popchnęła ich do namiętności? Nostalgia sprawiająca, że wcześniej obojętna nam osoba, zupełnie niespodziewanie staje się obiektem pożądania. Pożądania wywołującego drżenie lędźwi i co gorsza, także przyspieszone bicie serca.

A może jednak jesteśmy jedynymi, których możemy winić? Może cała przyczyna leży w tobie i próby szukania czegokolwiek na zewnątrz są tylko oszukiwaniem samego siebie. I czy możesz powiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek kochałeś, skoro zdradziłeś?

TenTen gładziła Shikamaru po policzku, gdy opierał głowę na jej piersiach i wpatrywał się w okno, obserwując gwiazdy. To właśnie w takich chwilach miewała wyrzuty sumienia. Kiedy już po wszystkim nieśmiało rozkoszowali się swoją obecnością. Nie musiała pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że on także nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

A może to pragnienie zakazanego sprowadziło ich na złą ścieżkę? To jak bardzo byli dla siebie do tej pory niedostępni, jak bardzo nie mogli, nie powinni, nie chcieli. Jak różnoimiennie naładowane magnesy – skrajnie różne, ale gdy zbliżyli się do siebie za bardzo, nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać przed połączeniem.

Zazwyczaj wymykał się nim zdążyła zasnąć. Wracał do domu, do żony i syna. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj byli na drugim końcu świata. Za oknem padał śnieg, a przed nimi były jeszcze trzy dni drogi. Koniec świata i trzy dni dalej.

– Nie mogę ciebie kochać.

Wzbraniasz się, walczysz, bronisz – w nieskończoność dyskutujesz z własnym sumieniem. Licytujecie się, przekrzykujecie nawzajem, negocjujecie. Ty negocjujesz, bo twoje sumienie nie ma żadnych wątpliwości: to złe. Ale ty nie chcesz w to wierzyć. Niczego nie czujesz do tej kobiety. To tylko tak wyszło. Kochasz swoją żonę. Tamta nic nie znaczy. Tylko dlaczego taką przyjemność sprawia ci leżenie obok niej? Dlaczego tak lubisz kiedy głęboko wzdycha w twoich ramionach? Dlaczego tak rozczula cię, gdy zwija się w kłębek przy twoim boku?

Jeśli jego wyszeptane nagle słowa coś w niej zraniły, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Obruszyła się tylko lekko, poprawiając swoją dłoń opartą na jego nagim biodrze.

Mogłaby przez całą noc nie odrywać ust od twardych jak stal mięśni Shikamaru. Lubiła dotykać jego włosów. Lubiła badać rysy jego twarzy. Nie spoglądała mu tylko w oczy. I tak nie zobaczyłaby w nich tego, czego najbardziej pragnęła.

– A ty? Czy ty…?

…czujesz coś? …zakochałaś się? …też udajesz, że nic nie czujesz?

– Shikamaru – uciszyła go. – Shikamaru.

Powtarzała jego imię do momentu, gdy miała pewność, że zamilkł.

.

.

Drużyna eskortująca składała się jeszcze z czwórki shinobi: dwóch genninów, chunnina (świeżo po zdaniu egzaminu) i ich opiekuna, który przewodził trójce, odkąd jej członkowie ukończyli akademię ninja. TenTen była jedyną kobietą w tej tymczasowej drużynie i zarazem jedynym shinobi władającym tak silnymi technikami pieczętującymi. To ona dbała, aby wiezione przez Shikamaru dokumenty, dotarły na koniec świata nieprzejęte przez zainteresowanych nimi przywódców rebelii z północy.

Nara był pośrednikiem niosącym wiadomość o wsparciu Hokage dla lokalnej władzy. Rebelianci mieli zamiar podporządkować spokojny kraj swoim wierzeniom. Mordowali tych, którzy nie chcieli przyjąć ich systemu wartości. Naruto nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Tyle że tamci byli naprawdę niebezpieczni, nawet dla wykwalifikowanych shinobi Liścia. Nieobliczalność zawsze była niebezpieczna. Wszyscy musieli uważać.

.

.

Spali w rozstawionych na zamarzniętej ziemi namiotach. Polana w środku lasu skąpana była światłem ogniska, przy którym zmieniali się na wartach. TenTen owinięta kocem w kratę na wpół drzemała siedząc na swoim śpiworze, oparta o pniak. Shikamaru nie odzywał się. Siedział w ulubionej pozycji, z palcami złączonymi w koszyczek na wysokości klatki piersiowej i intensywnie rozmyślał, od czasu do czasu pocierając palcami bródkę.

Kiedy wstała zmiana, podnieśli się i bez słowa weszli do namiotu, dokładnie zasuwając za sobą klapę. Choć zamierzali położyć się spać, wystarczyło jedno pełne napięcia spojrzenie, aby TenTen nałożyła pieczęć zabezpieczającą na wejście do namiotu.

– Chinmoku no jutsu – wyszeptał Shikamaru. – Technika Wyciszenia.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, jednak nie zdołali wydobyć z gardeł odpowiednich słów, choć przecież każde z nich miało do powiedzenia coś ważnego. Zamiast rozmawiać, odnaleźli w ciemności swoje usta. Zmarznięte policzki ocierały się o siebie, czerwone od mrozu nosy chowali w zagłębieniach swoich szyj.

– Dlaczego tu jestem? – wyszeptała nie dlatego, że ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby ich usłyszeć, ale dlatego, że nie była pewna czy pragnie poznać odpowiedź.

Zabrakło mu słów. Muskał ustami płatki jej uszu sprawiając, że odchylała głowę jak nastolatka prosząca o więcej..

– Myślałem… Myślałem, że z tym skończyliśmy.

Pokręciła głową. Gdyby zapytał ją o zdanie, wybiłaby mu to z głowy. Ale niby dlaczego doradca Hokage miałby pytać o zdanie właśnie TenTen?

– To ty na tym cierpisz.

Po tych słowach łapczywie przylgnęła do jego ust. Oddał pocałunek, lecz odsunął te brązowe oczy od siebie. Trzymał kobietę na odległość ramion i wpatrywał się w tę szczerą twarz, w delikatne rysy, w trójkątny podbródek i we włosy upięte w opadające na plecy warkocze. Uśmiechała się lekko, choć uśmiech ten naznaczony był wyrzutami sumienia. Dokładnie tak jak u niego.

– Kiedyś często się uśmiechałaś – szepce. – Byłaś taka…

– Młoda, Shikamaru. Byliśmy dziećmi.

– Chciałbym… Lubię…

Oparła mu dłoń na ustach, zmuszając go żeby zamilkł.

– Próbujesz powiedzieć, że sypiasz ze mną, bo lubisz kiedy się uśmiecham?

– Twój uśmiech… Przez ostatnich dziesięć lat… Byłaś taka… Taka smutna.

– Chcesz znać prawdę? – spytała nagle, sięgając do guzików jego kamizelki. Rozpięła ją i zrzuciła na ziemię. – Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego uśmiecham się tylko kiedy uprawiam z tobą seks?

Ściągnęła mu podkoszulek. Rozwiązała gumkę wiążącą jego włosy, żeby spłynęły na dół po jego nagich ramionach. Rozpięła mu spodnie i zmusiła go do ich zsunięcia. W końcu przymknęła oczy i dotknęła delikatnie jego nosa. Przesunęła dłoń na policzek, po którym tak lubiła go gładzić. Jej paznokcie podrażniły skórę na jego szyi. Przejechała po ramieniu i przedramieniu, wywołując u Nary gęsią skórkę. Oparła dłoń na jego piersi, na wysokości serca. Dotknęła włosów, przeczesała je palcami i przez chwilę delektowała się uczuciem, które temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyło.

– Tu nie chodzi tylko o seks – zdał sobie nagle sprawę. – Czy wy? Ty i…

– Bardzo go przypominasz. Oprócz…

– Oprócz oczu. To dlatego nigdy nie patrzysz w nie, kiedy…

– I brody. Neji zawsze był gładki jak niemowlę.

Na twarzy TenTen odmalował się grymas bólu, gdy wspomnienie mężczyzny, którego kochała od ponad dekady powróciło. Neji nie żył już trzynaście lat. Ona zdążyła się postarzeć, zgorzknieć, stracić młodzieńczy wigor. Zdążyła nie ułożyć sobie życia. Zdążyła przepuścić najlepsze lata przez palce. Neji wciąż był tym samym niewinnym siedemnastolatkiem, podczas gdy jej stuknęła trzydziestka. Mimo to wciąż go kochała.

Z gardła TenTen nagle wyrwał się stłumiony szloch, gdy wszystkie te skumulowane myśli przypuściły atak. Nawet silne, nagie ramiona Shikamaru, którymi ją otoczył, nie mogły powstrzymać fali, która nadeszła.

– Nie… – chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł w porę.

To nie był dobry moment.

.

.

Stali pod świerkiem. Podobno mieszkał w nim kami – duch opiekun miasta, w którym się znaleźli. Sprawował pieczę nad ludźmi, w zamian za co oni opiekowali się jego drzewem. Nie było w żaden sposób zabezpieczone. Legendę okraszono wystarczająco przerażającymi historiami, aby powstrzymać wszelkich śmiałków. Przynajmniej tych, którzy tę legendę znali. W okolicy rzadko pojawiali się obcy. Do teraz.

– Podobno na tym drzewie regularnie wiszą ludzie – powiedziała, gdy się zbliżył.

– Skazańcy? Wieszają skazańców na swoim świętym drzewie?

– Nie – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Samobójcy. Wierzą, że kami przeprowadzi ich bezpiecznie na tamtą stronę.

Ujął jej podbródek i zmusił, żeby spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Uśmiechasz się – szepnął przestraszony. – Co się dzieje?

– Nic, Shikamaru – podniosła wzrok na rozłożystą koronę drzewa. – Zupełnie nic.

To wcale go nie uspokoiło. Wbił palce w ramię przyjaciółki (kochanki…?) i drżał na całym ciele, bo odgadł jej myśli. Czy to możliwe, że aż tak cierpiała? Chciał ją pochwycić, przerzucić sobie przez ramię i zabrać z tego miejsca. Zabrać gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpieczna, gdzie nie będą jej nachodzić podobne myśli.

– Chodź – poprosił. – Chodźmy stąd.

– Dołączę do ciebie.

– Do nikogo nie będziesz dołączać! – wykrzyczał, łapiąc ją za ramię i odciągając od drzewa. (A już na pewno nie do Nejiego).

Chłodne spojrzenie towarzyszki przeszyło go od stóp do głowy.

– W porządku – szepnęła. – Nie powinieneś… tak bardzo się tym przejmować.

.

.

Co się z nią stało? Minęło tyle lat. Gdyby stanęła teraz przed trzynastoletnią TenTen, co ona by powiedziała? Na pewno nie byłaby dumna ze starszej wersji samej siebie. Oschłej i samotnej kobiety, która nie miała już w sobie nadziei. Która śmiała się z własnych słów o niepoddawaniu się i nieużalaniu nad sobą. Życie było takie…

– Kłopotliwe.

Tak, właśnie tak – nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. A jednak Shikamaru także był okrutnym dowodem spustoszenia, jakiego śmierć Nejiego dokonała w jej sercu. Miewała wcześniej przygody, lecz nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że będzie sypiać z żonatym mężczyzną. Z mężem kobiety, którą TenTen przecież znała i którą mogła nazywać przyjaciółką. Stojąc pod tamtym drzewem, wszystko to objawiło jej się tak nagle, że presja stała się nie do zniesienia. Kim ty się stałaś, TenTen?

– Nie palisz.

– Co?

– Nie paliłeś odkąd wyruszyliśmy z wioski.

W odpowiedzi wyciągnął paczkę z kieszeni i przeliczył papierosy. Potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Wyciągnął jednego i zapalniczką bliźniaczo podobną do tej, z którą zawsze widywali Asumę, odpalił koniec, żeby po chwili płytko się zaciągnąć. Siwy dym zaczął unosić się pod sufitem.

– Musimy z tym skończyć – powiedział między jednym dymkiem a drugim. Pokonał pokój w dwóch krokach i stanął tuż przed nią.

– I dlatego skracasz dystans między nami? Narastające seksualne napięcie stanie się nie do zniesienia. Będziesz usprawiedliwiał przed samym sobą to co zaraz zrobimy. – Dała mu czas na przetrawienie swoich słów. Zbliżyła usta do jego ucha. – Gdybyś potrafił z tym skończyć na dobre… Nie byłoby nas tutaj, prawda?

– Na boga, nie… – wyszeptał, drżącą dłonią przejeżdżając po jej twarzy.

Dopiero teraz to zauważył. Detal niedostrzegalny dla postronnego obserwatora. Z odległości pocałunku na jej twarzy można było wychwycić dwie płytkie szramy ciągnące się od wewnętrznych kącików oczu, aż do połowy policzków, gdzie stopniowo rozmywały się i zanikały. Dotknął zaczerwienionych miejsc opuszkami palców, jakby spodziewając się, że opowiedzą mu swoją historię.

Skapitulowała.

– Płakałam jak wariatka przez pięć lat, każdej cholernej nocy przed zaśnięciem. Płakałam póki nie pojawiał się w mojej sypialni jako omam wyczerpanego umysłu. Przez pięć lat zasypiałam w ramionach martwego faceta. – Wydała z siebie żałosne jęknięcie. – Wszyscy jakoś poukładali sobie życia. Czułam, że zostaję w tyle. Lee znalazł sobie ucznia, Sakura odzyskała swojego Sasuke, a Naruto w końcu przejrzał na oczy. Długo zastanawiałam się co odbiło Chojiemu, i jakim cudem Ino i Sai… Sam wiesz. Obserwowałam was i tak bardzo mnie to wciągnęło, że nie potrafiłam się pożegnać. Nie potrafiłam też… Zrobić tego samego. Ułożyć sobie życia. Nie chciałam tego robić. Czułabym, że go zdradzam. Żyłam sobie w cieniu was wszystkich, aż w końcu przyszedłeś do mojego sklepu i rozłożyłeś się na ladzie. Czego ty tam właściwie wtedy szukałeś?

Shikamaru uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Miejsca, w którym mógłbym w spokoju pooglądać chmury.

– Twoje lenistwo cię kiedyś zgubi.

– Już to zrobiło.

Tak. Dokładnie po tych słowach Nara znów się poddał. Całował ślady wyżłobione w twarzy TenTen przez łzy, aż te w końcu wystąpiły na nowo.

– Przepraszam – wyrzuciła z siebie, starając się stłumić płacz. – To wszystko jest…

– Ćśśś… – szeptał w tym czasie. – Kłopotliwe. Wiem.

– Ja… Gdybym wiedziała, że…

– Proszę cię, żebyś nic nie mówiła – uciął. – To nie była tylko twoja decyzja.

.

.

Odnalazł jej dłoń, gdy szli uliczką. Schwycił ją mocno, jakby miał nigdy więcej nie puścić. Obydwoje wiedzieli co to oznacza. Nie zdołają przestać. Będą potajemnie ciągnąć ten zrodzony z tęsknoty za minionymi czasami romans.

W którym momencie oszalał dla niej? Jakie wiatry przyniosły to szalone powietrze, jakie chmury ze sobą przywiały w tamtej chwili? Czy zgubiły go jej poorane bliznami dłonie, z namaszczeniem ostrzące żelazo? Namaszczeniem porównywalnym do tego, z jakim pielęgnowała w sobie wspomnienia? Balansująca na krawędzi życia, zdawała się odradzać w jego ramionach. Nie wymagała od niego niczego ani nie oskarżała o nic. Ona w swej rozpaczy była czysta jak najpiękniejszy kryształ, a jej łzy orzeźwiały niczym łyk wody z górskiego strumienia w upalny dzień.

On sam zaś czuł się przy niej młodszy, niż był w rzeczywistości.

– Boję się – szepnął, zatrzymując się niespodziewanie.

Trwali w bezruchu przez jedną krótką chwilę, jakby ona miała cokolwiek zmienić, jakby mogli jeszcze się wycofać po rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw. Jakby mieli wybór.

– Nie martw się, Shikamaru. Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

.

.

Misja dobiegła końca. Pozostawało wrócić do wioski. Towarzysząca Shikamaru i TenTen drużyna rozprawiała o czymś wesoło (i nigdy w życiu żaden z jej członków nie powtórzył nikomu przypadkowo podsłuchanej w pensjonacie rozmowy doradcy Hokage z kunoichi, która z początku wydawała się im wszystkim kimś zupełnie zwyczajnym).

– Shikamaru? – Ale Shikamaru był zbyt mocno zatopiony we własnych myślach, żeby zareagować. – Niech to szlag…

Skoczyła w górę, stając pomiędzy nieobecnym duchem jouninem, a zamaskowanym człowiekiem, który znikąd pojawił się na środku polany.

– Żelazna fala!

Jak na zwolnionym filmie zobaczyła stalowy pręt lecący wprost na Shikamaru. Wiedziała już, że zorientował się za późno. Nie zdążyłby…

– TENTEN!

Złapał ją tuż nad ziemią, gdy spadała przebita na wylot przez pal.

– Coś ty narobiła – wyszeptał, gdy reszta drużyny rzuciła się, aby kontratakować. – Jak… Dlaczego…

Uśmiechnęła się. Shikamaru wpatrywał się w to z niedowierzaniem, doświadczając makabrycznego deja vu. Zrobiła to. A jednak to zrobiła. Zamierzała umrzeć. Nie było ważne co teraz zrobi. Nawet sprowadzenie tutaj najlepiej wykwalifikowanych medyków, jacy chodzili po tym świecie, nie uratowałoby jej, bo… Widział to w jej oczach. W końcu istniało milion innych sposobów, żeby powstrzymać ten atak… Prawda? Lecz ona nie zamierzała zatrzymywać go inaczej. Nie zamierzała pozwolić się uratować.

TenTen umrze niezależnie od tego, co zrobi Shikamaru.

– Mówiłam… Wszystko… Będzie… – Z trudem podniosła dłoń z uniesionym kciukiem, a na jej twarzy zagościł ostatni uśmiech. – Dziękuję… – Kaszlnęła, a z kącika ust pociekła krew. – Neji…

Shikamaru drżąc na całym ciele, przycisnął jej słabnące ciało mocniej do siebie. Wbiła wzrok powyżej jego ramienia, a w spojrzeniu miała coś takiego… Czy to znów omamy czy ona naprawdę umierała, a Hyuuga po nią przyszedł?

– Nie… Nie powinnaś była… – Świat przed oczami Shikamaru rozmazywał się. Łzy spływały i mieszały się z krwią. Przewrócił się pod ciężarem opadającego z sił ciała i pozwolił TenTen spoczywać na sobie. Zbroczony krwią po raz ostatni wdychał zapach jej włosów, wbijając spojrzenie w chmury, które przesuwały się po niebie nad nimi, jak gdyby nic, zupełnie nic się nie działo.

.

.

 _Zepchnij mnie w otchłań_

 _Zepchnij z tej drogi_

 _(...)_

 _Na zawsze unieść sobą,_

 _Smutek chwili, daję słowo_

 _Nie pozwolę Ci mnie opuścić_

 _Nawet, gdybym miał się zgubić._

~ Artur Rojek – Czas, który pozostał ~


End file.
